The invention relates to a pump for washing-machines, tumble-driers, dishwashers and suchlike, with an inlet into which an inlet pipe enters, and an outlet which is connected to an outlet pipe.
Household appliances of the said type have a drum that can be closed by a lid or a door, usually made from plastic or sheet metal, out of which used washing or rinsing water has to be pumped away after every work cycle. Pumps are used for this purpose; they are built into the housing of the machine and are connected to said drum on the inlet side, whilst on the outlet side, they are connected to a hose that proceeds from the housing.
Noise is generated as the water is sucked out of the drum, especially towards the end of the pumping procedure when an ever greater volume of air is sucked out as well. Furthermore, the metal sheet or plastic walls of the drum generally act as a kind of sound board, which amplifies the sucking noise even more. These sucking noises are generally regarded as an unpleasant disturbance.